Vampires and Merlin
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Arthur is a vampire who's father King Uther of Camelot wants to change him to change or kill a human by the time he comes of age to bring out his sons full potential and bloodlust. But little does Uther know the one Arthur chooses to change will in turn make Arthur into a better person and bring the kingdom into a time of peace. MxM/slash I hope you enjoy read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is another vampire fic but I hope you enjoy it it is a strange idea but it is better then it sounds please review and read. enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 (Prologue)<strong>

(**Arthur)**

"No father I will do this in my own time. I will not kill someone just so you can have what you want. I won't change someone unless I love them." Arthur was arguing with his father for the fourth time this week about when Arthur would either kill or change a human to reach his full potential so that Uther could transfer his powers to Arthur and pass on because he no longer wanted to live. Arthur was fighting him every step of the way.

"Arthur if you will not do this then I will send men out to find your type of human which I know you gravitate more towards men though I despise it. I will do what it takes to make you do this. I will send out men tonight to look for young men that fit the description of what you like. Tall, dark hair, and blue eyes. They will be sent out tonight and I will pick the man I think will be best for you." Uther said firmly his tone told Arthur this was not up for discussion but Arthur had to try.

"Father don't do this let me go out on my own for the next six months. You know I can take care of myself. I will find the one meant to be with, the one I will change into a vampire and return with them in six months the day before my coming of age. Please father if you will force me into this then let me do it my way. I beg you father, if I can't find them in six months then I when I return I will take a prisoner set for execution and kill them. Will you agree to this." Arthur silently begged his father to agree with his compromise hoping for a good outcome.

"Very well you can leave for six months return her the day before you come of age with your newborn vampire mate with you or you will kill a prisoner of my choice. You will leave immediately." Uther finally agreed to his sons pleas and so Arthur's journey began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with this hope you enjoy it. please read an review. enjoy the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Three months past and Arthur was still no closer to finding the one he was meant to be with. Three days after his three and a half month mark Arthur stopped running and sat down at the edge of a river. He did not know how far from Camelot he had gone in his search, nor how much farther he would go. Arthur was weak, he had not fed since he had left Camelot and was becoming weaker by the day. He knew he had to feed but he did not want to force someone he did not know to give him the blood he needed. "_So this is how I'll die, alone and starving fitting for a monster like me." _Arthur had always thought he was a monster since the day he woke a vampire.

"Hello." A young man's voice said from the side of him. Arthur jumped and looked at the young man for a moment then asked "Who are you and what do you want?" The young man did not flinch at the tone Arthur used with him and did not seem afraid of Arthur at all.

"My name is Merlin and I wanted to know why you seem so lost and seem so sad and angry." Merlin replied looking at Arthur with a compassion and understanding that Arthur had never seen from a human for one of his kind.

"Are you not afraid of me? Do you not know what I could do to you if I chose?" Arthur asked tentatively " Oh I know quite well what you could do to me if chose. No I am afraid of you, and I know who you are and where you are from Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. And you have no idea what I could do to you if I chose." Arthur then understood "You have magic don't you Merlin." It was a statement not a question but Merlin answered anyway "Yes I do, and I know you do not think like your father so don't try that with me." Arthur was curious how this boy knew so much about him when he had never met him before.

"How do you know so much about me?" Arthur asked Merlin, he looked down for a moment then returned his gaze to Arthur "I know much about you from the court physician, Gaius. He's my uncle. I know he was turned into a vampire five years ago now, he has kept me informed about everything that happens in Camelot so I can stay safe and at the same time I know he is."

Now it made sense "So Merlin, do you live with your parents, I mean why are you out here alone." a sadness entered Merlin's eyes and his voice filled with depression "My mother was killed three days ago and I never knew my father he died before I was born." "Oh, I am sorry. How did it happen?" Arthur asked hoping he could at least comfort the boy before heading on his way

"My father was killed protecting my mother from a vampire he killed it before he died, he had magic as well. My mother was killed by a vampire bandit, ten of them attacked the village. Usually it is only three or four and I am able to drive them off before they can hurt anyone. This time though with so many it took me longer but when they were gone I found out that a boy no older than ten summers old was dead along with his father. I was looking through the village for my mother when I saw her, her body was broken and she was drained of blood. When I saw that I passed out cold for a day and a half, when I woke up yesterday afternoon the woman who had lost her husband and son told me that the man who ran the village, Thomas said I could keep my mother's house and everyone gave me their condolences. I left the burial for my mother and the other two who had died. I needed to get away and now here we are." Arthur felt bad for the boy he had been through so much in a short time but Merlin seemed to be bouncing back pretty easily even though he was still sad about his mother's death.

"You could stay with me for a few days, that way you can rest and then set off with a fresh start. Who knows maybe you will find what you are looking for in my village." Merlin offered breaking Arthur out of his thoughts "Why would you offer that to me when my kind killed your mother not three days ago?" Arthur asked not understanding why Merlin would do such a thing for the very kind of creature that killed his mother and father.

"Because you are not like them if what Gaius has told me was correct. I know you don't kill people you only take the blood you need then let them go. You don't hurt people unless you are defending others. You have even helped a few people in your life. So I don't think I have any reason not to offer what I can." Merlin replied

"There is something about you Merlin, I just can't put my finger on it. It draws me to you like a moth to the flame. I will take your offer and thank you." Arthur said wondering what drew him to Merlin it was like he wanted to be near the boy and could not pass up the chance to do so.

"Then follow me. It is nightfall and we should be able to sneak into the village unnoticed." Merlin said Arthur just nodded and followed Merlin still locked in his own thoughts.

About twenty minutes later Merlin stopped outside a small house at the edge of the village and ushered Arthur in then followed. The smell of the house made Arthur fell more at home than he had in the last three and a half months. Arthur was jolted out of his thoughts again when Merlin spoke "Please sit down and make yourself at home." Arthur did what he was told and sat on one of the two chairs in the living area of the house which combined with the dinning and kitchen area.

Arthur studied at Merlin ate a small loaf of bread, he had raven black hair, big ears that just seemed to fit, his skin was pale though not as pale as a vampires, He was tall, skinny, but his big azure blue eyes attracted Arthur the most Arthur felt he could get lost in them. Merlin was breath taking to Arthur.

"You know I can see you studying me out of the corner of my eye." Merlin said with a bit of a laugh as Arthur jumped a little trying to apologize but Merlin cut him off looking at Arthur now having finished his meager supper "It is alright, you don't have to apologize. How long has it been since you fed?" When Merlin asked Arthur that he was shocked he had not expected that.

"I haven't fed since I left Camelot a little over three months ago." Merlin's eyes widened in shock "No wonder you were stumbling a little on the way here. You must be feeling very weak. Here take some of my blood. I heal faster than most because of my magic I know it is powerful so any blood loss I sustain will only weaken me for maybe a night to a couple days depending on the severity. So take some of my blood and replenish your strength." Merlin kneeled down in front of Arthur and Barred his neck to Arthur so he could have better access to Merlin neck.

"Merlin I can't do that to you, it would weaken you and I don't want you to get hurt. I- I." Arthur did not understand what he was feeling but he knew that he could not let Merlin get hurt "Arthur, I know what I am doing. You won't hurt me and I'll be fine. You don't have to worry me getting hurt after this I promise. Now please I can't let you die then were would Camelot be without you. What would happen to me then." Merlin had a point but Arthur had to be sure "You swear you won't get hurt because of this." Merlin nodded and Arthur was finally reassured and nodded back with a small smile "Thank you for doing this." Merlin laughed then said "I am glad I can help now get on with it prat."

Arthur's fangs sharpened and he sunk his fangs gently into Merlin's neck eliciting a small gasp from Merlin. As soon as Merlin's blood touched Arthur tongue and seeped down his throat Memories flashed before his eyes he saw Merlin's life and felt every emotion for each memory that Merlin had felt. He also felt a connection made between them and when he felt that he knew what had happened. Arthur finished taking the blood he needed the licked the wound to heal it and sat back his breath coming in short gasps.

"Arthur what happened what's wrong?" Merlin asked seeing how Arthur was but not understanding

Arthur looked at Merlin and started to explain "When I tasted your blood I saw your whole life flash before my eyes as if I had lived it with you but there was no sound or voices just pictures. After the memories finished I felt a connection form between us. You're the one I have been looking for, you're the one I am meant to be with. But I can't take your life from you I won't , I can't. The only reason I know what happened is because a lord who was also a vampire and his mate had visited Camelot a year after I was turned. He told me many things one being that when I found my mate if they were human when I tasted their blood I would know they were my mate. He did not tell me about the flashes but he did tell me about the connection and something different happened to each vampire when they found their mate whether it's memories or a feeling, something mine just happened to be memories of your life. I can't take it from you." Arthur paused and stood looking away from Merlin as he said "I'll leave now you never have to see me again." Arthur started to walk to the door but stopped when Merlin's hand grabbed his even though he did not look at the boy.

"Arthur you don't have to leave, I don't want you to. If you saw my life then you must have seen me meeting with a dragon. He told me once of my destiny. My destiny is to help, guide, protect, and be there for the once and future king. I found out later that that was you. The dragon also told me that someday I would understand just how intertwined my destiny is with yours and how much we would mean to each other. He called us two sides of the same coin. Now I understand I am meant to be with you as your mate, I am happy with that. Look you have a little over two months left before you have to head back. Give me a month an half with you. Just getting to know you and talking with you. Then after that time we will talk about where to go from there ok. Just please don't leave, stay with me." Merlin explained why he did not want to Arthur to go and why he wanted him to stay finally Arthur agreed with one condition "If I stay you will tell me the truth and in a month and a half's time if you decided you want to be with me it will be because you care for me not because you feel obligated to because of your destiny. You understand." Merlin agreed to that. They stayed up for a while longer talking tell each other about themselves and their lives until Merlin got too tired to go on. They both said goodnight and Merlin went to his bed and fell asleep Arthur watched Merlin sleep through the night wondering how he got blessed which such a person as a mate.


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey everyone I finally got my muse and life back so I hope to be updating regularly hope I have some people out there still willing to read this so let's get to the story please read and review.**_

_**chapter 3**_

(_**one month later**_)

Merlin and Arthur had spent much time together just talking and getting to know each other. But there were some big things that they had not told each other but they both separately decided that they had a half a month left before Merlin made his decision and if he was to make it they both had to be compleatly honest with each other and tell everything holding nothing back even thier deepest fear and regrets.

Arthur waited at Merlin's house for Merlin to get back from the fields know that tonight he would the last things about himself that he had never told another living soul. When Merlin finally got home they went through the same routine they had set up after the first night they had spent together. Merlin would eat his small meal, then Arthur would take the blood he needed from Merlin, finally Arthur would help Merlin to the bed where they would curl up together and talk till Merlin fell asleep.

Once Merlin was in bed curled into Arthur's side Arthur spoke "Merlin we only a little while left before you need to make the decision on whether you will let me turn you then come back to Camelot or not and I want you know everything that I have not told you yet or anyone for that matter and that is only two big things but I want you to know them for who can I tell if not my mate." Merlin carreced Arthur's cheek as he said "You can tell me anything no matter what nothing will change between us not the love that has grown that I have for you nor the decision I make ok." With a small smile Arthur started his tale "I never wanted this to be a vampire. My father was turned a year after my mother died in childbirth. I never understood why he never slept, why when someone went into his chambers who was not a servant or court physion or me never came back out alive, I also never understood where his strength and speed came from until the night I turn eighteen. The feast and celebration for my eighteen anversery had just ended I was in bed almost asleep when I heard my door open but no sound after that. I started to reach my dagger I always kept on the nightstand when it happened. Before I could do anything I was flipped onto my back and staring into the face of my father all he said was that it was time for me to follow him and that someday I would give him release. I didn't understand at that moment but then I saw he fangs lengthen I tried to struggle to get him off me but he was to strong for me. He then bit into my neck harshly drained me till I was almost dead while injecting venom into my system, then he slit his his wrist I tried not to drink any if his blood by shutting my mouth but he plugged my nose I held out for as long as I could but the moment I opened my mouth to breath he forced his waisted to my mouth and before could do anything the blood was down my throat and instinct kicked in and against my will I started to suck the blood out of his wrist. After a minute he tore his wrist away laughing cruly all he said before he left and the pain took over my mind which he could have stopped by the way was now you will share my curse and one day you will be my way to death. After that the pain compleatly took over that was all I knew for a day and a half. When I woke Gius was there he told what happened and what I had become he told me the coniquences as well. He then brought in a prinsoner set for execution I knew I did not want to kill like my father did. The man's blood was enticing I could not stop myself from attacking him I was only a newborn it harder to control then. But I soon got my sense of mirality back when I hear the mans heart getting labored and was able to pull back though all wanted to do was take more blood. So ever since then I usely fed a few times a day to prevent an accident happening. I thought myself a monster ever since. That is the first big secret I have I never told another that whole story the only two who know are my father and Gius." Arthur was carding his hand through Merlin's hair when Merlin kissed his chest and said "you are not a monster Arthur you hear me. The title monster is something earned not given because of what you are if anyone is a monster then it is your father he earned that title not only for killing indiscriminately but for what he did you, you did not want this but he did it anyway just so he could have a way to die though I don't understand how that would work. But you are no monster you a good, kind and honest man who happens to be a vampire. I respect you for how you have handled it and not killed anyone just to sate your thirst. I could not be more proud that you are my mate and not someone like your father. I never want to hear you even think about calling yourself a monster again."

Arthur kissed Merlin on the top if his head then said "All I can do is try to meet that request but that leads into the final thing I have to tell you before you know everything about me. The reason I was out here in the first place is because of my father he wants me to come into my full powers before I come of age in a little more than a month. The way to do that is to either kill someone by draing them dry or turning someone else. We argued about for almost a week before he grew tired of my refusal and forced my hand. He said that since I refused to kill anyone and I would turn someone if I loved them and they wanted to be with me he was going to send his guards out to search for the type of human I am usually drawn to tall, dark hair, blue eyes, and male though it disgusted him. Then he would choose the one he thought best for me and force me to turn them. I curcomvented this enough that he would still get what he wanted but it would be my choice. He told me that I either return the day before I come of age with my newborn mate by my side or I will have to kill a prisoner if his choosing so the I left at sunrise the next day praying that I would find my mate and that they would be willing. For three reasons one I do not want to kill anyone, two I want my mate to be happy and be with me because of that nit because I forced them to be, and three I want my father gone so he can't hurt anyone anymore. The way he would die the only way is that when I come into my full powers he will tansfer his power to me and pass on. But I am afraid that when he does that I may be different that be just like him and I don't want that. He doesn't know this because he would get vilent the truth is he hates anything to do with magic and I pretend to go along with him while saving those I can. I don't believe magic itself is evil I believe that it is the weilder that decides whether it is used for good or evil just like a sword by either a knight or a bandit. Now you know everything but also know this in the last last month an half I have spent with I come to love you more than anything. So if you refuse to be turned and come with me then I will leave and return to Camelot alone kill a prisoner of my fathers choice and you will never see me again. But if you choose me and let me turn you I swear to that I will do everything I can to be there for you whenever you need me and I will never leave your side. You'll be mine and I yours forever and nothing will tear me from your side."

Merlin was silent for a while going over what he had heard and forming his decision though he knew he had a few days before he had to give it. With all the information that Arthur had given him tonight as well as everything he had learned an seen if him since that first night on top if what has uncle had told him. Then the promise he had just made him made Merlin's decision easy to make because he knew he had fallen hard for Arthur and knew he did not want to leave him. So he made his decision.

"Arthur I know I don't have to give my decision for a few days but I have made It I want to tell you now. I love you I have fallen hard for you over the last month and a half we have spent together. I don't want to lose that so my decision was easy to make, I choose you and I will let you turn me but not here we go to the next village over because they a jail there that always has prisoners in it. You can turn me there and when it's over I will take the blood of the prisoner but this will be the only time that I won't stop so that when we meet your father he will not see me as weak because you know he will if am not at my full power as well. After he is gone I will never kill another that first prisoner will be the only one I kill, and he will never know before it is to late and he is already dead. Nor will he know of my magic for I will not use it till he is gone and you lift the ban. Then we will have forever together without anything to hurt us."

Arthur looked at his mate in wonder about what he was doing just so they could be happy and the plan was well thought out and was full proof. "Merlin will you do it tonight if we leave right now would do that for me so that we start our forever together sooner I don't have to be of age for him to do it I just have till then. Would you do this for me, tonight?" Arthur asked tentitively Merlin kissed Arthur's chest and said "let me just pack a few things then we can leave." Arthur to say the least was stunned as his mate went and few things he wanted to take with him and then wrote a note a hung it on his door. Then he turned to Arthur and said "Are you going to run us there it would be quicker after all?" With that Arthur swung Merlin into his back and took off into the night and for the first time he had hope that maybe he could make a better life for himself and his people with the one he loved.


End file.
